


Wrong Turn

by BlackHunter666



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Tour of Duty (1987)
Genre: Crossed Realities, Gen, Going Home, Making The Best of a Bad Situation, Misdirected Wormhole, Reconnections, Rescue, Survival Lies, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek was relieved to be going home again. The Pegasus galaxy was an amazing place to study, but it held many dangers. Now, with the Intergalactic spacebridge complete and operational, Radek was looking forward to some much-needed time with his family. He greatly missed his siblings and all his friends who were still in Prague. He gave little thought to anything but the idea of finally going home for two quiet, comfortable weeks. Rodney had of course complained bitterly about his holiday but Radek didn’t care, he was going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Home At Last

Radek was relieved to be going home again. The Pegasus galaxy was an amazing place to study, but it held many dangers. Now, with the Intergalactic spacebridge complete and operational, Radek was looking forward to some much-needed time with his family. He greatly missed his siblings and all his friends who were still in Prague. He gave little thought to anything but the idea of finally going home for two quiet, comfortable weeks. Rodney had of course complained bitterly about his holiday but Radek didn’t care, he was going.

Bags in hand, he joined the rest of the group heading home, ignoring Rodney’s protests from the control room. Dr. Weir waved to the group as Chuck dialled the midway station.  
‘Two weeks is not that long Rodney. You will survive.’ he called before following the group through the gate.

~^~%~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~%~^~

He spent the entire next day in his borrowed quarters, nose buried in a book his sister had sent him. There had been no time to read before and now he regretted not having found the time for he had forgotten just how relaxing a good story and time to enjoy it could be. No one bothered him as he sat there quietly, coffee in hand. 

Occasionally, one hand would stray to the silver necklace hanging around his neck, mostly hidden by his shirt. Everyone assumed it was a lucky charm of some sort but Radek was happy for them to think that. The truth was much more sinister and painful.

~^~%~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~%~^~

Rodney had contacted the Midway station just as the group headed up the ramp to complete their journey.  
‘Dr. Zelenka, radio transmission for you.’ Dr. Lee called as he appeared in the doorway.  
‘Let me guess, Rodney.’ Radek sighed and took the headset Bill held out to him.  
‘Zelenka, you forgot to send me those latest reports on the Jumpers. I need those damn reports before you get out of range.’ Rodney snarled in his ear. Radek sighed again and grabbed his laptop out of his bag.  
‘I sent you those reports last night Rodney but I will send them again. Do not wait for me, I will be along as soon as this is over.’ Radek replied, directing the second half of his reply to the group waiting by the gate.  
‘Of course Dr. Zelenka. See you on earth.’ one of the off-duty marines replied before the group moved off. Radek groaned and headed for the control room, preparing a small data burst.  
‘As soon as you shut the gate, I will dial back and send you the requested data.’ Radek added, mentally adding “again” to the statement.  
‘Good, make it snappy. McKay out.’ Rodney replied before cutting the connection. 

The return wormhole and data transfer went as smoothly as possible and before Rodney could come up with any other complaints, Radek was dialling up the earth gate and heading out of the control room.  
‘I will see you all in two weeks.’ he called before stepping through, leaving his laptop behind by mistake. His gear had gone through with the first group so he knew that everything would be ready and waiting for him when he arrived.


	2. Oops, Wrong Turn

Stepping out of the gate, he knew instantly that something was wrong. Instead of the SGC, he was standing in a small clearing, the gate vanishing behind him. Looking around slowly, things went from bad to worse as a group of men appeared from the forest around him, mistrust in their eyes and brandishing weapons.  
‘Please, can you help me?’ he asked, looking them all over and evaluating his chances at surviving this mess he was in.  
‘Well now, that all really depends, don’t it?’ one of them drawled, approaching him cautiously.  
‘Depends on what?’ Radek pushed, hoping his nerves weren’t completely obvious.  
‘Who you are, where you’re from and why the hell you’re out here without a weapon.’ a different man added, walking over to stand beside the first.  
‘Very well, I will answer your questions if you will tell me the date.’ he agreed softly, watching all the men watch him.  
‘Strange request but okay. It’s the fifth of March 1966. Now, your turn.’ the bigger man called, glancing at the slim man beside him.  
‘I am Sergeant Radek Zelenka. I was smuggled out from behind the Iron Curtain four years ago and have been living in Texas ever since. I joined the army the year after I arrived in Texas and ended up here when my training was over. As for why I have no weapon, it is simple. I was captured a while ago but was able to escape. I found a group of Quakers and they took care of me, gave me clothes and sent me on my way when I was well. I have been searching desperately for anyone who would give me the chance to get back into the fighting.’ Radek explained, lifting his chin and looking directly at the larger to the two men before him. They turned away from him and returned to the group, talking in hushed whispers. Radek sank to one knee, slipping his lucky charm from around his neck and securing them in a small pouch sown into the hem of his pants. Here, he hoped his true identity would be safe until he could find a better place to hide them.

Finally, the two men returned and Radek stood, forcing himself to relax in their presence.  
‘Well, for the moment, we’ll take you back to the Firebase. After that, it’s up to the captain as to what happens with you. In the mean time, use this.’ the slim one started, handing Radek his pistol.  
‘Thank you my friend, whoever you are.’ Radek replied, slipping the two spare clips into his pocket.  
‘I am Sergeant Zeke Anderson and this is Lieutenant Myron Goldman. You’ll meet the rest of the guys later. For now, stick with me and let’s get moving. Percell, you take point. Taylor, you stay with him.’ the bigger man explained, glancing over his shoulder quickly. A tall blonde man and a slightly shorter black man rose and took their places on the trail, the rest of the group falling in behind them. Radek grinned slightly as he took his position between Zeke and the RTO, the LT right in front of him.

~^~%~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~%~^~

Deep inside, Radek felt different as the patrol entered the Firebase.  
‘Ru, take Radek over to the PX and get him kitted out while we go and talk to the Captain.’ Zeke called as the group broke up.  
‘Sure Sarge. Come on Sergeant, follow me.’ the M-60 gunner replied, heading towards a different tent. Radek grinned and followed after him, looking around and relaxing more.  
‘You ain’t like our Sarge.’ Ru commented as they walked, glancing over at him.  
‘Oh, and how’s that?’ he asked with a grin.  
‘You ain’t loud or forceful or anything like that. You’re quiet, reserved and easy-going.’ Ru explained, shrugging quickly.  
‘I hardly know you all Ru. I am what I must be to avoid stepping on your Sergeant’s toes. Anderson is a good man; he is the right Sergeant for your LT. That is something I will never be.’ Radek replied softly, gazing up into the sky for a moment.  
‘Ah, I see. Here we go. Just go in and tell them what happened. I’ll be right out here when you’re finished.’ Ru added, indicating the half buried tent they were standing beside.  
‘Thank you Ru. Hopefully this will not take very long.’ Radek smiled warmly and entered the tent.

He finally emerged a good hour later with everything he would need. Ru almost didn’t recognise the older man now that he was in uniform and his hair had been cut.  
‘No one would know that we just found you in the boonies. Come on, let’s find you a place to sleep and a proper weapon.’ Ru remarked, getting up off the sandbag wall.  
‘I quite like this actually. It feels good in the hand and has always been my preferred weapon. I am more accurate with a pistol than with an assault rifle. Personal preference is a powerful thing.’ Radek replied with a soft chuckle.  
‘That may be your preferred choice, but everyone carries an M16. You can always ask if you can carry both but you won’t have a choice about your M-16. The only people who don’t get M-16s are chopper crews and pig gunners like me.’ Ru remarked, resting his arms on his machine gun.  
‘Of course, you are right. Lieutenant Goldman will be wanting his pistol back as well.’ Radek agreed as Zeke and Myron joined them.  
‘Well, the Captain says you can stay on with us. Hell, we need every spare man we can get at the moment.’ Myron called with a grin.  
‘That’s good, very good. Oh, here.’ Radek replied, handing Myron back his pistol and ammo.  
‘There’s a spare rack in my tent you can use. This way.’ Zeke added, turning and walking away.  
‘Thank you for everything Ru and you as well LT.’ Radek finished before jogging away after Zeke.


	3. Three Weeks Later

Everyone had learned to appreciate the things that Radek happily taught them and they never asked how he knew some of the things he told them of. He showed them how to track Charlie across even the solidest of rock; he showed them different ways of fighting when there was no ammunition left. He even showed them some new survival skills. In the three short weeks Radek had known the platoon, they had showed him a lot as well. They all trusted each other to watch their backs and never let each other down. He had reverted back to the soldier he had once been; smoking and drinking, laughing and generally doing anything he could to forget the fact he was stuck in a war zone, forty years away from the destination he was supposed to be.

Occasionally, one of his friends would find him sitting off on his own, lost in his thoughts. A cigarette would be dangling from between his fingers and he’d be staring off into space, generally looking up at the sky. Sometimes, they would see a single tear slip down his cheek, leaving a clear trail through the grime that always seemed to be there. No one asked and he never told them his deep secret and the constant pain he was in, knowing that there was no way he would ever get home. Radek hid his pain well, only letting the real pain show when he was alone. As much as he enjoyed the company of the platoon, he missed his real friends: the people who would be looking for him, trying desperately to find him. At least, he hoped they were still looking for him.

Zeke had great trust in Radek now and would often let him step up and take the reins when the platoon was out on patrol. They had completely meshed and worked together as a perfect team, bouncing ideas and tactics off each other long into the night. Whenever one was wounded, the other would step up instantly and watch over the men.

Radek came to see this war as his reality and gave up any hopes of rescue, putting all his energy into keeping the men alive and together. Slowly, he stopped thinking about his other friends, Atlantis or even his family. He just threw everything at the war he was embroiled in and pushed onwards, determined to survive and figure out something else to do. Hell, if nothing else came up, he was quite prepared to shoot himself quietly in the boonies the day the war ended. At least that would prevent any paradoxes. 

~^~%~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~%~^~

What Radek didn’t realise was his friends were still searching for him and had found out when in time he was stranded. Now all they had to do was find a way to get him back, once they had located him. Some of what they had figured out was based on a previous adventure of SG-1 but a lot of it was still guesswork and prayer. Rodney and Sam were hard at work trying to figure out a way to replicate his forty-year jump without over or undershooting their mark but they also needed a way to reverse their manoeuvrer.

~^~%~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~%~^~

Leading the guys through the boonies, Radek felt as if he had come home, spotting things that any other platoon would normally miss. He was proud of all that his men had learned and were now capable off, even though they weren’t technically his men. They trusted him just as much as they trusted Zeke and would flawlessly listen to them both, determined to be the very best that they could be. Radek found little things about them all, personal things and would encourage them to follow those skills through. He was their guiding light and always there for them, even more so than Zeke.


	4. Five Weeks Later

The whole platoon struggled to readjust after the Firebase was almost overrun and Radek found himself busier than ever consoling and supporting the guys. They thrived on his kind words and friendly smile, knowing that they could go to him with any problem at all. The whole platoon was growing closer and despite the losses, they were still strong and solid as a group. At one time or another, Radek had been there for each and every one of the men at least twice. Sometimes it was just to talk but sometimes it was more important. He had talked Taylor through the loss of Randy and guided Ru in the art of romance. Story for story, drink for drink; that was the way things were done here and that was the way Radek liked it.

~^~%~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~%~^~

Orbiting the planet, the Daedalus waited for the perfect moment to put their plan into action. Once they had found Radek and established the situation, everything had changed. They knew that they couldn’t just beam Radek out but they could kit out a new squad and beam them down to a location that Radek’s platoon would stumble over. If everything went to plan, they would be able to grab Radek and get the hell out of here. No one liked the idea of being this far out of their right time but for Radek, it was worth it.

~^~%~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~%~^~

Something told Radek that this next patrol was going to be different but he had no idea why so he shrugged the thought away and went on with his job, giving Percell point and Taylor slack. The rest of the guys took their positions without direction and the platoon moved out, confident and alert. They knew Radek had their backs and would be right there if they needed him.

~^~%~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~%~^~

Sheppard led his platoon down the trail, one eye on the silenced life signs detector in his hand. The rest of the guys were strung out along the trail behind him, M-16s up and ready. He could already see Radek’s platoon on the screen, moving roughly northwest. Signalling to the rest of the platoon, he turned and moved off down a different trail, heading for the intercept. 

All of them were dressed in tiger stripes, weapons cleared of all serial numbers and their faces painted up in blacks, browns and greens. Scattered amongst the marines was Beckett, McKay, Ronon and Lorne. Even thought Sheppard had tried to get Ronon to stay behind, the Satedan wasn’t having any of it, promising that no one Radek was with would realise that his hair was nowhere near regulation length. Beckett had been an obvious choice, as had Lorne but McKay, wasn’t at all a smart choice. He was stubborn though and refused to be left behind. For a moment, he was grateful that Teyla agreed to stay on the Daedalus; she would have been very difficult to explain away.

They marched on for another half hour before they settled in a small clearing to wait. Sheppard kept watching the life signs detector as the rest of the platoon settled down. Ronon winked at Sheppard quickly before crouching beside a tree, tucking his dreads behind his back and adjusting his cap until there was no sign of anything unusual. Beckett settled down near Ronon, stretching out on the grass.  
‘Doc, sit up. We’re soldiers, not civilians. We could be attacked at any moment.’ Lorne hissed as he sunk down against a different tree.  
‘Right, sorry.’ Carson uttered before sitting up and joining Rodney at a third tree.

~^~%~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~%~^~

Danny spotted the clearing fifteen minutes later just as Radek called for a break. They slipped through the trees and entered the clearing.  
‘Hey, this one is occupied.’ Lorne snarled, tipping back his cap.  
‘Can’t we share?’ Myron asked, coming to stand between Zeke and Radek.  
‘That depends on who you are.’ Ronon added, looking up at them.  
‘We’re part of Bravo Company, out of Firebase Ladybird.’ Zeke replied, looking at the crouching men closely.  
‘Sorry, we don’t share with ordinary grunts. We might consider it if you can help us out though.’ Sheppard broke in, rising to his feet.  
‘Oh, and what would we need to do?’ Percell asked, glancing around the group.  
‘Word is that a group of ordinary grunts pinched our Sarge and we want him back. His name is Sergeant Radek Zelenka, perhaps you’ve heard something?’ Rodney growled, grabbing his canteen.  
‘Yeah, we’ve heard a few things. There’s a rumour goin’ round that he’s the best thing to have ever happened to the lucky platoon that found him, unarmed, lost and alone in the boonies. They’d have ta be pretty stupid to hand him over, regardless.’ Zeke replied as the rest of his platoon settled down on the opposite side of the clearing.  
‘When we find out who took him, they won’t have much of a choice. By hook or by crook, we’re getting him back. This platoon just ain’t the same without our Sarge.’ Carson remarked, digging some neatly wrapped crackers out of his pocket.  
‘Yeah, at least with Sarge around, we had a break from this hell. He had this great knack for making us laugh when times were tough. He was there to pick us up when we were going through a rough patch. This platoon without Sarge just ain’t right.’ Lorne added softly, picking at the grass between his feet.  
‘Do not lose heart guys, your Sarge may be closer than you think.’ Radek finally said, stepping into the dappled light and pulling off his hat. 

The result was instantaneous.  
‘Sarge!’ most of the guys called, scrambling to their feet. Radek grinned and laughed, slapping them on the back and slinging his arms around their shoulders.  
‘Damn, but it’s good to see ya again Sarge.’ Rodney cheered, slapping Radek on the back.  
‘You too McKay, you too. Hope you didn’t miss me too much LT.’ Radek replied, looking over to Ronon, still settled against the tree.  
‘We managed, but now, we’ll be back to being the best damn unit in this hell hole.’ he called back with a shrug.  
‘Come on Sarge, we should be gettin’ back to base. You’ve been missing a long time and Command is just about ready to call you a POW.’ Sheppard added with a grin.  
‘Yeah, you’re probably right. Just give me a moment and I’ll be right with you.’ Radek agreed before breaking away from the group and walking back over to Myron and his platoon.

Ru looked up first and sighed softly.  
‘Well, I guess this is bye, hey Sarge.’ he asked softly as he stood.  
‘Nah, think of it as see you around. I’m not leaving Nam and who knows, we might just end up working together one day.’ Radek replied with a grin.  
‘Yeah, maybe. Anyway, it’s been swell Sarge.’ Ru agreed, shaking Radek’s hand before pulling him into a fierce hug.  
‘Catch ya round Sarge. Things sure are gonna be different but we’ll be okay.’ Danny added with a shrug.  
‘No Danny, things will go back to just the way they were before you guys found me. Zeke will take good care of you, just like always.’ Radek argued, hugging the taller man for a moment before breaking away.  
‘Keep ya head down Sarge.’ Taylor added, slinging one arm around Radek’s shoulders.  
‘You too Taylor and try to avoid turning Zeke grey, he’s got enough on his plate without you causing problems.’ Radek chuckled softly and shook Johnson’s hand.  
‘Until we next meet.’ was all the tall black man said before he turned away, getting back to guard duty. Radek squeezed Johnson’s shoulder for a moment before walking over to Zeke and Myron.

Zeke looked a little uncomfortable with the situation so Radek turned to Myron.  
‘Well, I’ll see you around sometime in the future LT. I have to say, its been a real blast.’ he smiled warmly and shook Myron’s hand.  
‘That it has Radek, of that there is no doubt. I wish you the very best of luck for the rest of your tour and the rest of your life. I know that this platoon has been greatly improved by the two months you have spent with us.’ Myron agreed, drawing Radek in for a hug.  
‘Zeke, you and I both knew this was only temporary. Keep your chin up and fight on; the guys are counting on you alone now. Come on Zeke, I don’t want to leave while you’re hurting.’ Radek implored, grasping the bigger mans’ elbows. Zeke nodded slowly and looked up, meeting Radek’s kind gaze.  
‘I know that Radek, but it don’t make sayin’ goodbye any easier. Hell, I kept ‘em alive before ya got here, I can do it again now that you’re goin’. Tell me where I can reach ya, I got somethin’ for ya back at base.’ Zeke replied with a grin.  
‘Honestly Zeke, I’m always on the move and with the mail service what it is now. I’ve got an idea; how about I finish this patrol with you guys. That way I can hand in all my gear and you can give me whatever it is that you’ve got for me. My platoon can wait in the treeline near the Firebase for me. How does that sound?’ Radek offered, glancing over towards Ronon.  
‘Yeah, that sounds good. If it’s cool with your LT.’ Zeke agreed, eyes lighting up.  
‘LT, you got any arguments with me finishing this patrol with my friends? I’ve been gone two months, what’s another hour or so.’ Radek called, head titled slightly.  
‘Nah, we got three hours until we have to be at the LZ and it’s only a half hour walk there from here.’ Ronon replied, looking around the clearing slowly.  
‘Great. Alright guys, saddle up.’ Radek called, signalling to both platoons. There was good natured grumbling from both sides as they rose and formed their line, Taylor on point and Sheppard taking slack. Ronon rose quickly and shoved his hair down the back of his over shirt, slinging a towel around his neck. Carson grinned softly as he stepped into the line, closely followed by Ru. Myron turned to Ronon and nodded, offering him command.  
‘Alright guys, let’s move out.’ Ronon called and together, the two platoons moved off again.

~^~%~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~%~^~

Forty minutes later, the two platoons separated, Ronon’s group waiting in the trees while Myron’s platoon headed into the base. The first thing Radek did was get changed into the uniform Sheppard had brought with him. He then bundled up everything he had been given and returned them to the PX. The only things he kept were the weaponry, having already cleared that with the Captain. After all, no one wanted to send Radek back into the boonies unarmed. By the time he got back to his tent, the entire platoon was gathered inside and a duffle bag sat on the bed  
‘Not all of this is from me Radek, I swear.’ Zeke added as Radek walked in and sat down.  
‘I sort of figured that Zeke. It’s fine, we will find places for everything, nothing will be left behind, I promise.’ Radek replied with a grin, opening the bag and digging through it. There were four six-packs of beer, a couple cartons of cigarettes, several books and something wrapped in cloth. Very carefully, Radek lifted this out and unwrapped it.  
‘Thank you Zeke, I will treasure it always. A man could not ask for a more thoughtful gift.’ Radek uttered, looking down at the framed photo in his hands. He had no idea when it had been taken, who had taken it or how Zeke had gotten it. All the guys were there, sitting in a bar, laughing and relaxed. Myron, Zeke and he were at the bar, watching over the guys constantly. Percell had found a bright pink cowboy hat somewhere but it was all good.

Zeke smiled softly as Radek re-wrapped the photo, tucking it safely into the bag.  
‘Thank you all so very much for all the kindness you have shown me over the past two months. I will never forget any of you. Remember what I taught you and what I told you and you will all do just fine. I am honoured to call you my brothers-in-arms. I hope that we meet again someday in the future. Until that day, I leave you with my best wishes and fond memories of our time together. You will always be in my thoughts.’ Radek grinned and dug out several six packs from under his bed, hidden by the unrolled mattress.  
‘Before I go, one last drink to good friends and special memories.’ he added as the drinks were handed around and opened.  
‘We’ll miss ya Sarge, no doubt about it. Here’s to one of the best Sarge’s a platoon could ever wish for.’ Percell called, lifting his beer high. The entire group took up the toast and Radek felt his face heat from all the attention. 

With the final round drunk, Radek picked up his duffle, settling it neatly on his back, beer at the bottom and the photo neatly at the top of the pile. Myron nodded and lit Radek a smoke before they platoon escorted him to the wire. They laughed and remembered better times right up to the gate.  
‘Until next time. If we don’t meet again, one day I’ll look you up and come visit. Don’t disappoint me now guys, I want to see you all alive and well the next time we meet. See you all later.’ Radek said, shaking their hands one last time before stepping out of the base, swinging his weapon into his hands and setting off.

The platoon stayed at the wire, watching Radek leave until he disappeared into the trees. One by one they turned and walked away, already missing the way Radek had cared about each and every one of them. They kept slipping away until only Zeke and Myron stood at the wire.  
‘It’s going to be hard without him, he was my strength just as much as everyone else’s.’ Zeke uttered with a soft sigh.  
‘I know exactly what you mean Zeke. Come on, there’s no point watching the trees blowing in the breeze.’ Myron agreed before they turned and walked away.

~^~%~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~%~^~

Radek sighed softly as he turned away from the treeline, having stood there and watched the guys walk away.  
‘I will find you all again, one day.’ he whispered before rejoining his friends.  
‘Sergeant Radek Zelenka?’ Lorne asked as they walked deeper into the forest.  
‘I did what I had to do in order to stay out of trouble. Lieutenant Ronon Dex?’ Radek replied with a grin.  
‘Not my idea.’ Ronon rumbled behind him.  
‘You insisted on coming and I knew I had to keep you out of trouble. As a Lieutenant, you didn’t have to say or do anything. It’s good to have you back Zelenka, that’s for sure.’ Sheppard explained with a shrug.  
‘Does not matter John, I am just glad that you found me at last. It has been a long two months, I am glad to finally be going home, though I still want my two weeks on earth like I planned in the first place.’ Radek agreed, chuckling softly.  
‘Two months, is that all? Hate to tell you Zelenka, but we’ve been looking for you for closer to six months. When things like this happen, time becomes irrelevant between the two realities. Come on, the Daedalus awaits.’ McKay growled but there was no real heat in his voice. 

They reached a second clearing; a safe distance from all activity and Sheppard pulled his radio headset from his pocket.  
‘Colonel Caldwell, this is Sheppard.’ Radek couldn’t keep the grin off his face at the familiarity of that radio call.  
‘Go ahead Colonel, I hope you’ve got good news.’ Sheppard chuckled softly and nodded.  
‘Yes Colonel, we got him. He’s standing right beside me as we speak.’ Sheppard replied, slinging his arm around Radek’s shoulders.  
‘Excellent, up you all come.’ Radek cast his gaze over his shoulder one last time before they were swept up by the Daedalus and borne away from the planet.

~^~%~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~%~^~

Radek spent the entire trip back to his rightful time locked in his quarters, only emerging when he was hungry. He never told anyone why he was being so distant and no one ever pushed him for details. They all knew that he had been through and took his changed attitude as part of that. Radek was all too happy for no one to know exactly what he was going to do with his new two weeks on earth. He was planning to take a trip, a long and expensive trip but it would be worth it. There was a promise forty years in the making that he had to keep. The only difficulty would be explaining the fact that he hadn’t aged as severely as the others but it wouldn’t matter, as long as the promise was fulfilled.


End file.
